Anime Worlds Collide
by Donise Miller
Summary: When you take alot of diffrent anime's and what do you get? a world of distruction!


_****_

_**Kinara, Hinata hurry up or were going to be late for school. Sasuke started up the car. Two girls came running out of the house. They hopped in the car. Sasuke pulled out of the drive way**__**. They buckled their seat belts and down the road they went. You two are so slow. Naruto just because you don't like to be clean doesn't mean we don't. We take showers unlike you. Kinara laughed, Hinata you are so mean to him. No I just want him to know the truth. Sasuke chuckled; the funny thing is she's right. Sasuke don't get me started on you Mr. **__**I can't wash my own clothes. Speaking of started I think were late. It's your entire fault if we are, and Sasuke parked the car.**_

_**Sesshoumaru you may think just because you're a sophomore you can be late, but I'm not. So I can't be late. Sesshoumaru hurried and parked the car. Look there go some kids they look around the age you're supposed to be. **__**Don't**____**get me started on you old man. Well I have to go to class bye Inu. Inuyasha watched his brother walk away. Well better make some new friends. He looked at the four walk by. Kinara looked at him, my name is Unei, Kinara what's yours? He looked shocked and the other three looked at him.**__** My name is Inuyasha. Well these are my frie**__**nds Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke.**_

_**They all heard a loud ring. Oh no, that's the bell. They all ran toward their home room.**__** They all found out they have the same teacher. Welcome everyone to your **__**math class **__**just **__**find**__** some**__** seats and sit down please. They looked at the **__**class;**__** everyone was playing **__**and having a good time. A paper ball came toward them and Inuyasha caught it. Wow can you do that with a football. Yeah of cores I can I love football. Well in that case you should join the football team. Inuyasha smiled ok ill do that. Class please settle down **__**now, everyone took a seat. Kinara and Hinata felt uncomfortable, the three guys sitting around them. Two girls sitting in a seat above them started to whisper. The boy with the dark hair is cute; another girl sitting on the other side of the room was whispering to her friend that Inuyasha was cute. Someone came on the intercom. New students that live in the dorms, please come to the dorm**__**s after school immediately.**_

_**How about we have a party and invite Inuyasha and his friends. The bell rang and the whole class ran out the door. The next class Inuyasha**__** ran **__**into an old friend Miroku. **__**I haven't seen you sense we moved. You never told me what school you were going to. I thought Kagome would have told you. She and Songo **__**are going to an all girl school with Kikyo and Kagura. Oh I should have known she would do this. What did Kagura do with Kanna? She put her in an elementary school where Kagome's mom can keep an eye on her and Kohaku. Kagome's mom really has a **__**hands fool**__**. So how is Rin? **__**She's**__** fine **__**she goes to school and after a day care picks her up. Does your mom have a job now? She works at the bank. Oh how nice working with a lot of money. Oh by the way these are my friends Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Kinara.**_

_**They went into the class and sat next to each other. Well Miroku you want to come over after school. Well after the dorm thing. Alright and she gave him the directions. Kinara what are you doing, Sasuke asked. Being friendly and nice to people I meet. The teacher passed out papers for presentation. He explained what they would be doing in his class for this year. **__**All day that's what every teacher had to talk about reading rules. No student complained because they didn't have to do work. After school Kinara walked past Inuyasha and the nice white Stratus. She smiled at him hurry to my house ok and she winked. She walked more down to her friend's car.**_

_**Miroku was rushing to put his dirty clothes in a basket and make up his bed. The people knocked on the door. Sorry I was in the bathroom. Understandable many people have said that. Could we hurry this along I have to study. **__**With a nice girl or just a couple of friends that are girls? **__**No its nothing like**__** that, Miroku you have a record.**____**I know but, I know your working on it at least your trying. Well you passed inspection so go ahead well go. Miroku ran out of the building and i**__**nto the car. Alright let go to KiK**__**i-chan**__**'**__**s house**__**. Miroku did you just call Kinara KiKi-chan. Oh no I already gave her a nick name. I hope I don't say that while I'm there. You probably won't **__**when you see her. Ok, let's go, followed her directions and rang the doorbell.**_

_**Kinara opened the door hi come on in. Inuyasha Kinara said questionably. Oh this is my brother Sesshoumaru. Are you**____**telling me**__** you two are? Yes **__**the company owners of leaf tower. Your dad runs the city. Oh wow that's really lucky. Well my name is Kinara my friend Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto. Sasuke you are the last born Uchiha they protected us from our worst enemy. Naruto the famous fox family wow saved the village a million times. And Hinata princess of the huyga family wow **__**come up with the best cures for diseases. Kinara your last name is Unei **__**right?**_

_**Yeah, why ask I'm not important. She really doesn't remember us does she, Sesshoumaru blurted out. I don't remember you because I never met you. Are you sure about that? Yes, I am because I've known them sense I was little. Oh, so even before you moved to Leaf Street? Were you gone to leaf academy? The reason I moved to Leaf Street is because I was in foster care. Was that your first day in a foster home? I don't remember. The reason you can't remember before then is because he erased your memory. Sesshoumaru, that's enough were here to have fun.**_

_**Kinara shook h**__**er head and went in the kitchen. She came out with finger sandwiches. She set them on the table with some other snacks and drinks. You know what Miroku said changing everyone's thoughts? What is it Kinara smiled at Miroku. You should have a party for the freshmen and some soft more. Kinara looked up at him Miroku let's wait till my next check comes in. Miroku smiled that's a great idea KiKi-chan. **__**everyone**__** looked around Kinara giggled and they all started to **__**laugh. She looked down that's the first time in a long time I've heard someone call me that. I just don't remember who called me that. They sat and studied their books.**_

_**The next day at school Kinara was running to her elective. She bumped into a guy. I am so sorry. She offered to help him but he pushed her away. Sorry I have to go but my name is Kinara Unei if you want to talk later. She got to her elective. The teacher smiled **__**at her. Sorry I'm late Kinara said out of breath. Miss Unei nice to see you again takes a seat. She took a seat next to Hinata. Why are you late Hinata whispered to Kinara? My last teacher wanted to make a move on me**__**, I got stopped by hallway police, and I bumped into some guy in the hallway. I am so glad lunch is next I am so hungry.**_

_**Miss Unei and Miss Huyga tell us what you think. I think that parents should go to the store with their kids to see what the game is rated Hinata spoke out. Kids under the age 16 should be allowed to buy games from the store depending on what its rated. It's not like they don't rate the game that's the whole reason they rate the games so kids can't buy them. **__**Even if**__** the game is not rated**__** the parents shouldn't buy it if they don't know what the reaction. Ok class write me a five page essay about this issue its due Thursday.**_

_**Kinara was the first one out of the class when she dismissed the class. She ran down the hall to Inuyasha's class. He was coming out of the class he **__**smiled and gave her a hug. Do you know anyone that goes here by the name Seto Kaiba? You mean to tell me you don't **__**know**__** him? No, I **__**can't**__** say I do. He's the best Yu-Gi-Oh card maker in **__**Asia**__**. Oh how cool. Some more people came and they all went out to eat. **__**Let's**__** go to chi town. I hear **__**their**__** shrimp is the best in the area. Oh Ok lets go. Kinara frowned she didn't like shrimp that much**__**. Sesshoumaru looked at her but his expression didn't change. Do they give other food besides fish? Of course they give all kinds of junk food. Oh ok because shrimp is not my favorite. Kinara smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.**_

_**She hopped out of the car and into the restaurant. She took a seat next to Sesshoumaru. I feel like tacos what about you. She heard the bells jingle and she turned around. She turned back around quickly. That's the guy I bumped into in the hallway. Kinara did you say something. She scratched her head no I didn't say anything.**___

_**Sesshoumaru got up; why not sit with us Seto. He looked at Kinara; you're that girl that bumped into me. You know Sesshoumaru, Please tell me you are not going out with her or are **__**you? **__**He smiled a little smile and said no in a calm voice. Kinara stood up, Seto I apologize to you because I wanted to**__** before. I was late for class and in a hurry so please don't **__**judge me. She closed her eyes **__**sighed and sat down. Look here you little**____** Seto was cut off by Sasuke. She looked at **__**Seto; you probably don't have friends not even people that want to talk to you. You're a sad man and I hope you **__**grow**__** out of that. **_


End file.
